Alice: We are all mad here
by Cranenigma'ssister
Summary: (Inspired by 'American McGee's Alice Madness Returns') Alice finally got out of wonderland and is now 23 years old. It has been four years since she had been in wonderland. And now wonderland wants her back. Will she escape Wonderland again and out of her old nightmare past? or well she be stuck there forever and go insane?


"They-they are ever where! I-I can't stop it! this isn't wonderland anymore! Please, make me forget it! Please!"

"Stop it Alice, think about a a different wonderland."

"I-I can't. Wonderland is gone. its not there! I don't want these memories! Please, I want them to be gone!"

"Alice, focus, try to think of your perfect wonderland."

"Doctor, I-I-I can't! I tried. Nothing is happening."

"Try again alice, think about the forest, the mushrooms the-"

"The rabbit."

"The what? What is he doing there?"

"Rabbit, is having tea with me, on a large pad, floating above the river."

"What is the rabbit doing sitting there with you?"

"He...Theres something wrong. Are you alright rabbit?"

"What is happening? What is wronnnngg"

Alice Liddell gasped and sat up. Alice had this nightmare millions of times. She tried to get the doctor from hell out of her mind. She thought Dr. Bumby was helping her forget those memories, but was using her and other children as well.

But she stopped him. She stopped him alright. She pushed him off towards the train and had his key in hand. But something else popped in her head.

Rutledge.

Her stuff bunny.

She lost him. She couldnt help but feel a tear run down her cheek. Hoping whereever he is, hoping that he will be ok.

She sighed, and went back down on her bed in a muggy hotel room, and fell asleep instantly.

When Alice woke up, she looked around. She is still in the hotel room. She sighed in relief, hoping that the floor won't take her to wonderland if she touched the floor.

She escaped the madness, she left wonderland behind her as a past. She doesn't want to be reminded of...many things of her adventure.

She also had escaped Rutledge Asylum. Where the poor children were takin there, bringing nothing but memories of their horrible pasts in their tiny brains.

Alice shook the thoughts away and tried to stay in her present, not her past. She got up, and started to change in her black and white dress, with stockings. She fixed her hair and started to walk out.

She looked around to see the same old town hasn't changed. The smell of factories working, the snow falling in crisp air, and all the young ones out and playing with others, while all the adults are out shopping at the market.

Alice was 19 when she came running around here, until she followed a lost cat that made her got to be attack by those...unkown creatures. Until Nurse Witless came and helped me out. But Alice never wants to remember those memories.

Its the year 1879 and Alice is 23 years old. Its been four years since Alice was in wonderland and when she finally destoried that monster of a human.

Alice smiled and walked along the streets, waving at the children and at the adults, and stopped when she saw a cat. The same cat she followed when she was caught between those monsters.

Alice didn't want to follow the cat, but her instincts told her to, because she was suspicious. The cat ran as fast as it's little legs could carry. Alice ran right after the cat and stopped when the cat disapperaed.

Alice looked around and noticed something strange.

She walked towards the middle of an empty allyway and felt something crack under her. She looked down and notcied that she was about to go to wonderland.

Alice gasped and tried to run, until the crack opened up and sucked her in.

Alice looked around her surrondings. Clocks around her, ticking, dominos, hearts, a knife. Alice reached out and grabbed the knife. She looked down. Alice was changed into her blue dress with her whit cover up. She then landed on her feet on the ground and saw wonderland the same as it was when she left it.

The butterfly birds are flying. Piglets are running, the mushrooms are tall that can be nuild as buildings. She stopped spinning when she looked at her old friend and helper.

"Welcom back Alice."


End file.
